We Belong together or Do We?
by AngelByMistake
Summary: This is a sequal to my very first story We belong Together! inukag mirsang pairing. alot of fun to read! CHAP 3 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! its me again ... lol ... ok ... so this is my sequal to We belong Together! ummm i would suggest reading the first one ... just because i love it! altho it isnt really nessesary to read it! ... so yes ... ummm **

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN INUYASHA! ... dahm ... altho when i win the lottery it is the first thing i will buy!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**We belong together … or do we?**

Once upon a time, there was a girl named Kagome and a boy named InuYasha and their lives were perfect…

----------

InuYasha: Hang on hang on, woa woa woa … wait a moment … is this a fanfic or some bloody fairy tale? 'Coz if it's a stupid girly fairy tale I want nothing to do with it!

Kagome: Awwww … but InuYasha … it's a sweet fluffy starting!

InuYasha: Screw Sweet!… it's rated 'T' not bloody 'K'! Now are you going to write a **REAL** story … or do you have to find a replacement InuYasha?

Me: Hmmm… replace InuYasha … Kagome … you wouldn't mind having to kiss Kouga instead would you?

Kagome: Wouldn't bother me!

InuYasha: WHAT! … NOT wolf boy! … Ok ok … I'll stay … but no more fairytale!

Me: Deal.

------------

… Their lives were perfect … well almost perfect!

"KAGOME! Kagome Tashio … you come back here" InuYasha Yells. "KAGOME TASHIO!" _"I will never get sick of saying that"_ InuYasha thinks to himself before continuing. "I know you can hear me … now just STOP!" Kagome who had just reached the Bone Eaters well spun on her heels to blow a kiss to InuYasha before getting ready to jump into the well. "Mummy … where are you going?" Kagome stops dead in her tracks and turns to see her 11 year old daughter Kaede looking at her. "Sweetie" Kagome says getting down from the well to kneel before her daughter, "I thought I told you to stay with your little brother. **(A/N: her little brother is Isamu which means bravery and he's 9. Inu/Kag's daughter Kaede is named after the original Kaede and will be known as lil Kaede.)** And help Uncle Miroku and Aunt Sango get dinner ready!" **(Miroku and Sango have 4 children; the twins who are 11 – Aiko Meaning love child and Yoshiro meaning good child; a 10 year old boy – Yuu meaning gentle yet superior; and a 7 year old daughter – Akane meaning brilliant red, named so because Miroku was sunburnt when she was born.)**

"I know mummy, but Isamu wouldn't leave me alone and the twins think that because they are 2 month older than me … they're the boss!" lil Kaede complains. "Well don't let them … and Isamu only follows you around because you're his older sister and he looks up to you! No go … their probably wondering where you've gotten to!" "Ok mummy" Lil Kaede replies with a sigh, before running off, back to camp. "She has your speed InuYasha," Kagome says focusing her attention to InuYasha, "And Isamu your stubbornness…" "That may be so … but they both have their mother's beauty" InuYasha says before whisking Kagome off her feet to kiss her. "InuYasha … put … me … down!" Kagome says when they break their kiss. "Never!" InuYasha replies with a smirk on his face. "Very well then … you leave me no choice!… InuYasha …Si…" 'Oh-Kay! Putting you down … just don't say it!" InuYasha says cutting Kagome of as he puts her back onto the ground.

"Kagome … why did you run so? Why did you not wait for me to come with you?" InuYasha says to her sitting on the ground. "Because … I … well … InuYasha … 11 years I have gone without seeing my family!" Kagome begins to say. "But I'M you family Kagome! And our pups, and Sango, and Miroku and Shippo and everyone … we're your family!" InuYasha says butting in, sulkingly he looks away before continuing, "Do you wish you have not returned to this era with me all those years ago? Do you wish you had not stayed?" "InuYasha" Kagome says firmly kneeling down in front of him. "Don't be so silly! You are my family now that may be true but I have to go see mother and Souta! I miss them! I promise I will be back before night-fall InuYasha." 'Well as long as you promise" InuYasha says turning around to look at Kagome. "I sware InuYasha!" Kagome says before leaning over to kiss him again. InuYasha pulls Kagome into his arms to hug her. _"Sorry that I have to do this InuYasha"_ Kagome thinks to herself as she pulls the melted bead wedding ring off her finger to slip into the pocket of InuYasha's red fire-rat kimono. "I'll be back before you even realise I'm gone!" Kagome says smiling as she stands, then gracefully leaps into the bone eaters well. "Kagome … you're gone" InuYasha says sighing before heading in the direction of his children and friends.

**+KAGOME'S ERA+**

Kagome feels her feet touch down on the ground of her side of the well. Looking down at her hands she can see the tan line of where her ring once was. "InuYasha" she whispers as she touches the empty space on her finger. _"Hopefully I'm back at InuYasha's side before he realises my ring is off … I just cant tell my family about our marriage yet … It's going to be hard enough explaining that I'm still half demon and why I've been gone so long, let alone marriage and children"_ Kagome thinks, "hey, who's down there?" Kagome hears a voice say from the top of the well. Looking up she see's a man of about 20 looking down at her. "Kagome are you down there?" the man says shinning a torch light down the well. Before he has a chance to blink, Kagome has leaped up the well and stood on the edge. "Arrrgggh! DEMON!" the many says backing away from Kagome like she's diseased. "Who are you? And what are you going in the well shed of my families shrine?" Kagome demands. "Your … your families shrine?" the man replies to her blinking with shock. "YES… this is the Higurashi family shrine is it not?" Kagome says rushed. "Higurashi family shrine … Kagome! It's you … your home! Mum is going to be so excited!" the man says as he rushes over to embrace the newly worried Kagome. _"Mu is going to be excited … who is this intruder?"_ Kagome thinks with a look of confusion on her face, pulling away the man see's Kagome's confusion. "It's me Kagome … your kid brother Souta!" the man tells her. Kagome steps back with a look of shock on her face, "Souta?" she says before smiling and hugging her brother.

**+INUYASHA'S ERA+**

"Girls, GIRLS! Will you two please calm down! Yuu did not put a baby bug demon in the Stew! And Yuu will you and Isamu please stop teasing the twins, just go see if your father needs any help in the forest! InuYasha .. Oh thank god your back! Can you please take the boys and see why Miroku is taking so long with the wood for our fire … it's almost nightfall!" Sango says as she rush's around trying to cook and keep the children occupied at the same time. "Errm yeah sure" InuYasha says as the boys are shoved upon him by Sango. "Daddy!" Isamu says as he run's to InuYasha, but stops suddenly. "Dad … where's mummy? When you left after her I thought you were going to visit her other family too!" Isamu says to InuYasha as they walk to the forest to find Miroku. "She's gone to… hang on … YOU KNEW?" InuYasha yells spinning around to look at his son. "Yeah … mummy told me when she said to stay with Uncle Miroku and Aunt Sango." Isamu replies. "You knew .. Kagome told you and not me! … Our 9 year old son and not her own husband .. She … she … she did something I would do!" InuYasha mumbles to himself as he blindly walks into the forest. "Daddy … Dad … was it something I said?" Isamu calls out to InuYasha as he and Yuu run to catch up.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER!- i dont own inuyasha ... oh gawd how that hurts to say!**

**A/N: ... i would like to thank the ppl who have reviewed already ... you know who you are ... and the rest of you ... i say read this ... then REVIEW! hehe yayayayaya ... reveiw reveiw review ... hehe ... oh ... shutting up now and on with the story! xox Libby**

**------------------**

**+Re-cap+**

"You knew .. Kagome told you and not me! … Our 9 year old son and not her own husband .. She … she … she did something I would do!" InuYasha mumbles to himself as he blindly walks into the forest. "Daddy … Dad … was it something I said?" Isamu calls out to InuYasha as he and Yuu run to catch up.

+**KAGOME'S ERA+**

"Mum! Would you please stop fussing! And leave my ears alone!" Kagome says sitting at the table while her mother keeps sitting at the table while her mother keeps serving her dish after dish of food and rice. "I'm your mother! It's my job to fuss!" Mrs Higurashi says to her bringing another dish of Ramon **(A/N: I'm not sure of the spelling of that one … so help me out here)** out to her. "And I'm sorry sweetie … but their just so cute!" she tells her daughter as she places the bowel down and reaches over to begin scratching and rubbing Kagome's white ears. "MU-UM!" Kagome says as she flattens her ears to her head. "Oh sorry hunny!" Mrs Higurashi replies taking her hands away just as Souta walks in the door. "Oh good Souta … you're back, is it done?" their mother says as she set's up a place at the table for him. "Yes mother." Souta replies keeping his head down to avoid looking at Kagome. "What's done?" Kagome asks. "Oh nothing, nothing. You should be off to bed; I'll give you a hand to change the sheets if you like." Her mother says cheerfully. "Thank you for the offer, buts it's already late, and I said I would be back before nightfall, so I best be going, but I will be -" "That's not going to be possible sweetie, Souta sealed the well, and you can't leave us again. Your friends can still come and go as they please, but you can't go." Her mother is interrupted by Kagome. "What! SOUTA why did you do that? Only InuYasha and I can travel through the well now that the jewel is gone!" Kagome yells as she stands suddenly heading towards the door. "Souta did this because I asked him to, he's become quite the priest, your grandfather would be proud! But I can't bear to loose you again for another 11 years! You wouldn't understand Kagome; it's a mother's love for their children that you won't understand." Mrs Higurashi says as she tries to place a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "No mother … YOU don't understand! I have to get back to InuYasha! I have to get back to my … Sango's kids! You can't make me stay!" Kagome scream's as she runs out the door, her long silver hair swishing behind her. She keeps running until she reaches the well shed. Slamming open the door Kagome bursts into the shed and jumps into the well, expecting the bluey misty stuff **(A/n: I didn't know how else to explain it lol so thanks to my mate for her fantastic description!)** to surround her like normal, but only to feel the ground under her butt. "Owww! Dammit … Souta has become a good priest! What am I going to do? Oh InuYasha!"

+**INUYASHA'S ERA+**

"KA-GO-ME!" InuYasha yells as he runs heading to the well. _"If she isn't climbing out of that well when I get there she is going to wish she hadn't gone through it in the first place!"_ he thinks to himself as he approaches the well. After a quick look around him he makes the conclusion she isn't there. "Stupid wench … she's ganna pay!" he yells as he jumps into the well.

**+KAGOME'S ERA**+

InuYasha feels his feet touch the bottom of the well on Kagome's side. Tink tink InuYasha's ears twitch as he hears a noise behind him. Looking behind him he see's the source of that noise, a small bead ring. "Kagome!" he yells as he snatches up the ring, jumps out of the well and runs to the house. "…just not interested mother -" "Kagome!" InuYasha yells bursting into the house interrupting Kagome's sentence with her mother. "InuYasha … what are you going here?" she says standing up. "I'm the one asking questions here! What do you think you're still doing here? Its way past night fall and you're not back there! Oh further more -" InuYasha is cut off by Kagome talking. "InuYasha if you will just let me explain." "Kagome, I'm not the one who said she would be back by a certain time and then not show up! And as I said before … what is the meaning of this?" InuYasha says pulling Kagome's wedding ring out of his kimono. At the sight of the ring they hear Kagome's mother gasp. "Is that what I think it is" they hear her mumble. "Oh no…" Kagome moans when she hears her mother's voice. "InuYasha" she says warningly. "Don't InuYasha me Kagome! You told me from the day Kiade married us that I was never to take off the ring and now you go and do it!" he says clearly becoming frustrated as his ears begin to flatten. "Shut-up InuYasha!" Kagome tells him with a look of annoyance on her face. "Don't tell me to shut-up Kagome! Because of you I've had to leave our kids with Sango, so I can come take you back! So -" "INUYASHA SIT BOY!" Kagome yells at him interrupting his sentence. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR? Kagome you have some explaining to do!" InuYasha yells at her. "You BOTH have explaining you do" Mrs Higurashi says finally speaking pulling another seat up to the table for InuYasha.

+**An hour later+**

"Mum I'm not a child anymore!" yells Kagome.

"Yes you are … you're my daughter"

"What's your point … I'm 27 Mother!"

"You're still my daughter that's my point!"

"Umm… can I say something?" InuYasha tries to say, with no luck.

"I may be your daughter … but I can make my own decisions!"

"Quite obviously you can't if you've gone and gotten married! What have I always taught you about doing something just because people pressure you into it?"

"EXACTLY!… You can't make me stay!"

"I can do what I please! I'm your mother! And I was talking about you letting that … I don't know what to call him … he's not human and not demon … but still you let him force you to marry him!"

"His name is InuYasha!" Kagome says in a growl, her ears flattening.

"In my defence Kagome chose to say I do … but I'm glad she did! Your era may think of Kagome as a child now, or when we married … but my time, Kagome is a much respected miko by our village and myself!... I will not let you insult my Kagome!" InuYasha says standing up. "Kagome we're going home … now!" he says taking her hand and starts for the door. "KAGOME HIGURASHI … you sit down … don't you walk away from me!" Mrs Higurashi yells at her daughter when Kagome reaches the door. "Tashio." Kagome replies to her mother.

"What? What did you say?"

"My name is Kagome Tashio. Ta-Shi-O!" she answers her mother before letting the door close behind her and InuYasha. _"His Kagome … I always knew he loved and cared for me … even before he proposed … but this is different"_ she thinks as he mind wanders off to the past.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER! - ok guyz and girlz ... do i really have to keep writing this? ... you all must know by now that i dont own inuyasha ... if i did i would be teasing ya's doing the whole "nananananana i own inuyasha nananananana you dont nananana i own inuyasha nannana you dont" ... but im not ... so take the hint ... I DONT OWN INUYASHA!

also ... i would like to add that ... oh i forgot what i was going to say ... nope i remember now ... REVIEW! please please please please please please REVIEW! ... xox Libby P.S Charlotte if ur reading this ... read it all this time lol ...

---------------------------------------------------------

+**Re-cap+**

"My name is Kagome Tashio. Ta-Shi-O!" she answers her mother before letting the door close behind her and InuYasha. _"His Kagome … I always knew he loved and cared for me … even before he proposed … but this is different"_ she thinks as her mind wanders off to the past.

**+Flash back+**

"Dun dumdumdum, Dun dumdumdum" **(A/N: that's my shocking attempt at the wedding tune … so my bad lol)** "Sango! What is with you and that tune today?" Kagome asks interrupting Sango's musical inspiration. "Oh … umm nothing, nothing at all … just something stuck in my head…"

"What an odd thing to have in your head … have you seen InuYasha? I haven't seen him since before breakfast … and he's normally back for lunch by now! Him and his food … the way to his heart really is through his stomach…" Kagome says with a sigh. "Unless your name is Kagome Higurashi" Sango mumbles under her breath. "What was that?" Kagome asks as her sensitive ears twitch to the sound of her name. "Oh nothing … just thinking … Maybe you should do look for InuYasha, I think he's in the forest … I'd come, but it will be quicker if you go, so I will finish up here!" Sango says with a rushed voice. _"I've done what I can InuYasha … now it's up to you! Don't stuff this up!"_ Sango thinks to herself as she nudges Kagome to head off. "Umm yea … ok then" Kagome replies. _"Maybe InuYasha will know why Sango is acting so odd"_ she thinks as she heads into the forest quickly. After a couple of minutes running around she picks up the indescribable scent she loves that could only belong to one person; "INUYASHA!" she screams when she see's him pinned by an arrow to the Gobishinku tree (**A/N: I think this is the name of the tree they met at … thanks to Charlotte for her help!)**. Standing on the raised roots she looks at InuYasha's sleeping face and touches the arrow. "InuYasha … who's done this to you?" she says tears coming to her eyes as she lowers her head to rest on his chest. InuYasha's nose twitches as he smells the tears coming from Kagome and he raises a hand to wipe the tears from her eyes. Upon his hand touching her face Kagome screams and falls backwards, her butt hitting the ground. "What the hell?" she says confused before looking up at InuYasha only to see two golden orbs peering back at her. "Surprise?" InuYasha says pulling the arrow out and getting down to her Kagome up. "NO way! I don't want your help! … What the hell was that?" Kagome says getting up to look at InuYasha. "What you getting mad for wench? I was trying to do something nice!"

"Nice … NICE … you call scaring me half to death nice?"

"That's not what I had in mind … I thought it would be sweet letting you see me again how we met!"

"Sweet?" Kagome says blinking

"Yes Sweet"

"What's going on InuYasha? You don't do sweet!"

"What? … Now your accusing me of planning something … you really don't trust me … sheeze a tries to do something nice and this is the thanks he gets!"

"No need to go all sarcastic InuYasha … just forget about it!" she says as she turns around to walk back the way she came. _"First Sango goes weird … now InuYasha…"_ she thinks.

"Kagome get back here! Don't walk away from me!" he yells out.

"DON'T tell me what to do InuYasha!" she snaps back.

"Stupid wench … just … just … just …" _"This is not how I planned this! … so much for Sango and Miroku saying it would be easy and would run smoothly … stupid monk … stupid slayer … what do they know about marriage?"_ he thinks

"Just what?" Kagome says to him turning around. After 30 seconds of silence and waiting it was clear to her that he wasn't going to tell her. With a sigh she turns on her heels and walks on again.

"I … Kagome … wait … ummm … KAGOMEWILLYOUMARRYME?" InuYasha insecurely yells in super speed. **(A/N: which of cause made it sound to Kagome a bit like this: Kago … ll…u…arry … e!)**

"Wha … what?" Kagome says stopping, afraid to move any further.

"… this isn't quite how I wanted it to happen … but since its out in the open now anyway…" InuYasha says walking toward Kagome. When he reaches her, he places a hand on her shoulder to turn her around so she faces him. "Kagome Higurashi will you marry me?" Lost for words Kagome just looks at him before reaching up to take the beaded necklace off from around his neck. "What… why did you take them off Kagome?" InuYasha says as he stands there shocked. "Well … I realised … if there is no more Shikon Jewel … and I'm going to marry you … then I no longer need to be protected from you, now do I?" She says with a smile. "Marry me … REALLY?" InuYasha says happily. "Mmhmm" she says nodding. With a huge grin on his face InuYasha whisks Kagome off her feet to swing her around him before kissing her. When they break their kiss he places her down and looks at the beads in her hand. "Kagome … tell me to sit!" he says to her.

"What … why?"

"Just do it … tell me to sit."

"InuYasha … sit boy!"

Wincing InuYasha braces himself for contact with the ground. When it doesn't happen, he opens his eyes to look at Kagome. "I DON'T HAVE TO SIT! … Kagome … I don't have to sit!" InuYasha says ecstatically. "I don't have to sit … I don't have to sit … I don't have to sit … I don't-"

"Oh-Kay InuYasha … I get the picture!"

"I DON'T HAVE TO SIT! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME ANYMORE KAGOME! Hahahahaha! No … more … sit!"

**+End Flash-Back+**

"_Hmm… glad InuYasha isn't as bossy and rude as that anymore… he's changed!"_

"Wench! Will you hurry up? I still haven't eaten!" InuYasha yells breaking Kagome's thoughts. _"I spoke to soon"_ Kagome thinks. Sighing she catches up to InuYasha who had just reached the well door. "Bout time … lets just get out of this place!" InuYasha says stepping into the well shed and jumping up onto the ledge.

"InuYasha … ummm … the well isn't working properly …"

"What are you talking about? I came through it before! Its working fine … now stop with the excuses and let's go!"

"Really InuYasha … I think you should listen to me … and stop-"

"Just get a move on wench and jump" InuYasha says cutting Kagome off rudely as he takes hold of Kagome's hand and starts to puller her over the ledge behind him.

"INUYASHA! SIT BOY!" BANG InuYasha lands face first on the ground at the bottom of the well.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR KAGOME? … Sometimes I wish you would just SIT!"

---------------------

hehehe ... SIT ... i love that word ... it is soooo funny always seeing inuyasha sit all the time ... altho he must really get a shocking headach somtimes ... but dumdumdum ... i wonder whats going to happen ... hehe CLIFFHANGER! ... ummmm so yea ... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


End file.
